In the related art, a semiconductor memory device that includes a memory cell that retains an amount of charge in accordance with a data value is widely known. In this semiconductor memory device, a data value that is stored in the memory cell is determined based on a relationship between a threshold voltage which is dependent on an amount of charge that is retained in the memory cell and a reading voltage that is set in advance.